Oliver
}} Oliver R. was a recurring character that appeared in the first season and second season of The Originals. He was a werewolf, and Jackson Kenner's best friend, with the two considering themselves as brothers. During the first season, Oliver was an antagonist, secretly aligned with Francesca Guerrera to take control of New Orleans for the werewolves, hoping to restore the Crescent Wolves as rulers of the city, and for the possession of a moonlight ring. In the second season, Oliver initially appears as an antagonist serving Francesca and the Guerrera werewolves as the ruling class in New Orleans. After the Originals kill the Guerreras, Hayley takes his moonlight ring and threatens him for destroying their pack for power. Oliver then reforms and joins forces with Hayley Marshall-Kenner, Niklaus Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson and Marcel Gerard, working as a double agent against Finn Mikaelson and Esther, as they took control of the werewolves and ruled the city by promising moonlight rings in return for the werewolves loyalty, and became a minor protagonist. Oliver sought to redeem himself by siding with Hayley and the Mikaelson's by trying to secretly help them stop Esther and Finn, to save the werewolves and free them from Esther's control, atoning for his past mistakes. After helping Elijah kill werewolves with moonlight rings to save young un-triggered werewolves from being forced by Finn to activate their curse, Oliver was captured. Finn sentenced Oliver to be executed, prompting Hayley and Ansel to rescue him. He died as a result of a hex from the witches while pleading with Jackson to reclaim the Crescents as their alpha, dying in a distraught Jackson's arms, with the two having made their peace with each other. Oliver was a member of the Crescent Wolf Pack. Early History Not much was known about Oliver's early history, except that he was part of the clan of werewolves known as the Crescent Wolf Clan that were cursed by a witch named Brynne Deveraux (possessed by Céleste Dubois) on the vampire Marcel's orders in the 1990s. The curse placed on the Crescent clan forced them to be wolves every day except on the full moon, when they would take their human form again for several hours until returning back to their wolf forms when the moon set. It was unknown at what age Oliver triggered his werewolf curse, or how long he was forced to stay in wolf form before the curse was broken. Throughout The Originals Series |-|Season One= In Crescent City, Oliver was introduced as a member of the Crescent Wolf Clan, cursed to stay a werewolf in wolf form except for the Full Moon. On the full moon, he turned to his human form and went to the Mikaelson Mansion, where he found the Original Vampire Rebekah Mikaelson cooking dinner for all the werewolves. Oliver admitted to wanting to get to know her, and knew she was an Original vampire. Later Oliver convinced Rebekah to dance with him for a while, until they eventually went to the forest near the Bayou. After the two had kissed in the woods for a long while, Oliver confessed that as much as he liked her, he had already made a deal with the French Quarter Coven of witches. Rebekah then realized that they were surrounded by transformed werewolves, all of whom began to attack her. In Moon Over Bourbon Street, Hayley gave the entire clan a potion made by Celeste that would allow them all to break their curse by the wolves drinking it while they were in their human forms during the full moon. Oliver drank it with his fellow pack members and was very happy with the results when they learned it had worked. Oliver was frustrated, however, when he learned that Elijah was gathering the factions of the city but not including the werewolves in negotiations. He voiced his opinion to Hayley, who confronted Elijah about the wolves concerns and desire to be included in the supernatural community again. To try and keep the peace between the factions while still allowing the werewolves to rejoin the community, Elijah invited all of the factions, including the werewolves to a party he was hosting at the compound. Oliver attended, and spent most of the time at the party casually flirting with the young witches Davina and Monique before ultimately getting into a confrontation with Diego, a vampire who held a grudge against werewolves as a result of he and his family being attacked and killed by them. The two ended up in an aggressive fight that quickly became physical until Elijah broke them up, pinning Oliver to a table and threatening to kill him if he didn't stop. However, Oliver's alpha, Jackson, held a stake to Diego's heart to convince Elijah to let go of him. Hayley eventually intervened and gave a speech about the terrible things that all of the factions had done over the history of their town, which ultimately motivated the various factions to keep the peace, and Elijah finally lets Oliver go. Oliver later learned that Jackson had made a deal with the Original hybrid Klaus that could give the werewolves an edge in reclaiming their seat of power in New Orleans, which involved creating enchanted rings that would allow the wolves to keep from turning on a full moon and would allow them to call on the power of their wolf forms at all times. In The Big Uneasy, Oliver received a call from Klaus, who asked him to help in his quest to find his relative, Cary. Oliver pointed out that it had been difficult to find one wolf, considering the large number of werewolves who had arrived in the Bayou to witness Klaus and Hayley's soon-to-be-born child. Klaus informed him that Elijah would be inviting them for the Feast of the Blessings in honor of the witches, and that the werewolves should accept the invitation so that Elijah wouldn't become suspicious. Oliver and Jackson did as they were told, but Elijah became suspicious of how easy it was to talk them into the event. Later on, Oliver found Cary and brings him to Klaus in the church. Cary, however, took offense at how he was treated, and struggled against Oliver until Oliver threatened him. His treatment of Cary angered Klaus, as Cary is a descendant of his biological father as well as Klaus' guest. Oliver revealed that Cary's pack, the North East Atlantic Pack, has been in conflict with the Crescent Wolf Clan since the beginning of the werewolf species, and he insisted that he doesn't owe Cary anything. Klaus argued that Oliver's attitude is what has led to the demise of the New Orleans werewolves, as they spent too much time fighting with each other instead of standing united against the vampires; he also added that it was their lack of unity that allowed Marcel to take advantage of that weakness. Back at the Bayou, Oliver and Jackson were in the middle of discussing their alliance with Klaus when Hayley walked in, causing them to immediately stop talking. Hayley sensed that they were keeping something from her, and when Oliver told her to mind her own business, Hayley twisted his arm behind his back and shoved him against the wall, insisting that as the Crescents are also her pack, that makes it her business. Jackson was impressed by her skills and ultimately informed her of their alliance. In An Unblinking Death, Elijah tried to convince Oliver and Jackson that their alliance with Klaus would get them into nothing but trouble, since their production of the rings could be seen as a provocation by the other factions. Jackson argued that many of the other factions considered their existence in general as a provocation. Before they can continue their argument, a man on a motorbike rode through the Bayou, and Elijah realized that the man was a suicide bomber just before the explosives in the bike's gas is ignited. After the explosion had settled, it became clear that the gas tank of the bike had also been mixed with wolfsbane, which resulted in the death and injury of many of the members of the pack. Oliver, Hayley, Jackson and Eve helped with the wounded, while Elijah helped transport the walking wounded to a cabin for medical attention. Oliver then brought up the fact that it was clear the vampires were behind the attack. More explosions followed, causing even more victims. Eve's legs were crushed by a camper that was overturned in the explosion, and Oliver, with help from Elijah, managed to lift it off of her. It was revealed that Eve was an untriggered werewolf when Elijah noted that she wasn't healing like she should have been. When Elijah suggested that he feed her his blood to heal her, Oliver insisted that Eve would rather die than ingest vampire blood. He then once again brought up the fact that he was sure the vampires were behind the bombing on their people, and when Jackson reminded him that they didn't know that for sure, Oliver became angry and stormed out of the cabin. Later Oliver was sitting beside Eve. He told her that all she needed to do was trigger the curse so she could finally heal herself, but she clearly had no interest in doing so. He argued that being a werewolf is who they are, and lamented the fact that no one in their clan felt the need to do whatever was necessary for their survival. He brought up the fact that they've been living like animals forever, and admitted that he didn't think that Jackson and Hayley were the right leaders for their pack. Eve then realized that Oliver had orchestrated the bombings to get the pack angry and ready to fight against the vampires, and was shocked that he would be willing to hurt his own people just for power. Oliver pointed out that he had no idea so many people were going to get hurt, and insisted that what mattered was that the pack finally had a common enemy in the vampires. Eve, furious, called him a stupid kid and reminded him that the pack would kill him if they found out, but Oliver informed her that they wouldn't be finding out. He then took a pillow and smothered her to keep his secret, and led Hayley and Jackson to believe that she died from her wounds. At the end of the episode, he was seen rallying the werewolves outside and convincing them to take revenge on the vampires for what happened to their people. In The Battle of New Orleans, Oliver, along with Jackson, was captured and interrogated by Marcel and Diego. Jackson agreed to tell them everything he knew about Klaus' plans in exchange for letting Oliver go, so Diego took Oliver and dropped him off in the middle of the Bayou for the full moon. After the full moon was over, he was confronted by Francesca, and he argued about all of the terrible things he had to do on her orders. Francesca assured him they did what was necessary to get back in control, and she offered him one of the moonlight rings Genevieve made from Klaus' blood. In From a Cradle to a Grave, he was present during Francesca's speech to the citizens of the French Quarter. Later, Marcel offered him a deal—the vampires would leave the French Quarter without a fight, as long as the werewolves left them alone across the river. When Oliver pointed out that Marcel didn't have much to offer, Marcel showed him a box with the mutilated corpse of a newborn baby inside, whom he claimed was Klaus and Hayley's "deceased" daughter. Marcel implied that he killed her, and promised to frame the werewolves for Hope's murder if they didn't agree to their deal. As Marcel was leaving, he advised Oliver to cremate the corpse before Klaus could smell it on him, which horrified Oliver. |-|Season Two= In Rebirth, he entered a music shop where he saw Davina and told her about the newly formed alliance between the werewolves and the witches, where her friend Cassie had been making moonlight rings for the wolves. Oliver then confronted the store owner, Joe and started asking him questions about his family. Joe eventually realized that Oliver knew that he's a vampire living undercover in the Quarter, and tried to run, but he was stopped by two werewolves with moonlight rings. The wolves bared their fangs and were about to bite Joe, but were stopped when Davina cast a pain-infliction spell on them so Joe could get away. Oliver reported back to Francesca's house for an update before returning to the record store to wait for Joe to return. When he did, Joe told Oliver that he had information for Francesca, and was promptly taken back to the Guerrera mansion. Shortly afterward, Oliver led a group of moonlight-ring-wearing Guerrera wolves to the Mikaelson compound to attack Klaus while he was weakened by the full moon. Unbeknownst to them, Klaus, Hayley, Elijah and Marcel were ready for the wolves, and managed to steal back all of the moonlight rings made from Klaus' blood. Hayley was the one who took Oliver's ring in the scuffle, and she angrily yelled at him for ruining the great pack they had before threatening to kill him if she ever saw him wearing a moonlight ring again. In Alive and Kicking, Oliver was found in The Bayou with the rest of the Crescent wolves by Klaus and Hayley, and was presumed to have taken the role of alpha, in Jackson's absence, of the divided pack. Oliver asked the two of them what they wanted, so Hayley explained that she knew that the werewolves had had difficulties from being manipulated by various factions who wanted them to be slaves. When Hayley insisted that she could be a good alpha for the pack, Oliver sneered that he would rather die than follow her, causing Klaus to attack him and knock him on his back on the ground. Later, Hayley and Oliver made a deal, where Oliver would pledge his loyalty to Esther and tell Hayley everything that he learned about their plans. In Every Mother's Son, he was at the bar when Finn (possessing Vincent's body) approached him and gave him a new moonlight ring in exchange for his help torturing Lenore for information on Elijah and Klaus' plans, not knowing that Oliver is actually a mole on the Mikaelsons' side. Oliver called Hayley and informed her about what was going on, and allowed Hayley to beat him up so it would look like Lenore's coven jumped him and rescued her. In Live and Let Die, Oliver, Hayley, and the werewolf Aiden teamed up with Elijah, Marcel, Gia and Josh to help rescue a large group of untriggered teenage werewolves, who Esther and Finn were planning to force to kill and trigger their werewolf genes in the name of creating a larger army. Oliver and Aiden led the children through the Quarter and into a set of underground tunnels to sneak them into the Bayou and eventually, to a safe house. Oliver later joined up with Elijah to act as a diversion to buy the group some time to get the children out of town, and was knocked out when Finn telekinetically threw him against a car while he was trying to incapacitate Elijah. While Oliver was unconscious, Elijah was taken captive by Finn and Esther. In Red Door, Hayley mentioned that she had not heard from Oliver since they had helped get the kids out of town. In Wheel Inside the Wheel, he remained a prisoner of Esther and Finn. Finn had him chained against a post in the cemetery, in view of all of the werewolves loyal to Esther. Oliver impatiently told them that if they were going to kill him, they should get it over with. Finn announced to his loyal wolves that Oliver would be executed at midnight for his betrayal. Oliver was later found by Hayley and Ansel, but before they could escape, they were surrounded by the werewolves who were still loyal to Esther. Oliver was able to talk them into listening to him, insisting that it was wrong for wolves to be killing each other, so the wolves, led by Aiden, ultimately decided to let him and Hayley go. Oliver later reunited with Jackson at the werewolf encampments in the Bayou, apologizing for his betrayal of his friend and telling him that their pack needed Jackson as their Alpha. However, midnight struck soon afterward, and Oliver began to bleed profusely from his mouth and nose, and Hayley realized too late that the witches had cast a spell to kill him in a manner similar to how they kill their own for betraying The Ancestors. Oliver then died in Jackson's arms as they both cried. In Chasing the Devil’s Tail, Oliver was given a Norse funeral by Jackson at dawn the morning after he died, as per the Crescent Wolf Clan tradition; however, much to Jackson's disappointment, none of the other Crescents showed up except for Hayley. Personality Despite his seemingly laid-back personality, Oliver was in actuality something of an extremist. He had on multiple occasions placed his own people at risk in order to get them to stand up and fight back against the vampires. He even kills Eve, despite the two being friends for years. He was extremely distrustful of vampires, not even allowing himself to trust Hayley, despite her being a member of a royal werewolf line, due to her association with the vampires, and especially the original vampires; this attitude temporarily worsened after Hayley's transition to a hybrid, even despite the fact that Hayley had no choice in her death and subsequent rebirth. Despite all that Oliver had done, he seemed to truly believe that he was doing what was best for his pack, believing that they must stand up and fight back if they want to have any hope for a future. Also, contrary to the views of many other werewolves, Oliver did not view the transformation negatively, even calling it a gift. As the second season progresses, Oliver had shown that he did feel remorse for the things he had done in the name of his pack, and had made efforts to make up for his past sins, to the point that he ultimately paid with his life. He would say he like it is and didn't care if what he said he hurt the other, but he did care for others well-being, especially his pack and species as a whole. He did what was best for werewolves, but he also didn't think of the consequences for doing some of his actions. Physical Appearance Oliver was a handsome werewolf with medium length, blonde hair with facial hair and green eyes. Powers and Abilities Oliver possessed all the standard powers and abilities of a non Evolved Werewolf. Weaknesses Oliver had the typical weaknesses of a non evolved-werewolf. Appearances Season One *''Crescent City'' *''Moon Over Bourbon Street'' *''The Big Uneasy'' *''An Unblinking Death'' *''The Battle of New Orleans'' *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' Season Two *''Rebirth'' *''Alive and Kicking'' *''Every Mother's Son'' *''Live and Let Die'' *''Wheel Inside the Wheel'' (Death) *''Chasing the Devil’s Tail'' (Corpse) *''I Love You, Goodbye'' (Mentioned) *''City Beneath The Sea'' (Mentioned) Name *'Oliver' is a masculine given name and a surname. It comes from Old French and Scottish origin that is generally associated with the Latin olivarius "olive tree planter".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Oliver_(given_name) Trivia *In The Big Uneasy, he states that his pack and Cary/Klaus' pack have been feuding with each other since the beginning of time. *In An Unblinking Death, Oliver confesses to Eve that he aided in the bombings in the Bayou because he wanted the werewolves to have a common enemy in the vampires. He was so serious about this plan that he ultimately killed her to keep his involvement a secret. *Oliver briefly became the Leader of the divided Crescent Wolf Clan, but was stripped of the title by Hayley, and later Jackson, soon after.Alive and Kicking *Oliver had his original moonlight ring taken by Hayley, but he was given a new one by Finn two episodes later. *Oliver is the third character to die of a witch hex, the first and second being Sean and Father Kieran. However, the manner in which he was killed was actually more similar to Sophie's death. *With the Other Side's collapse and destruction of Hell, he either found peace or went to a dimension similar to Hell, if one exists. Gallery |-|Season 1= CrescentCity9.jpg CrescentCity10.jpg hayleys-relative.jpg TORecapInsidehotman.jpg Crescent52.jpg Crescent54.jpg Crescent75.jpg Mobs18oliver.jpg Mobs17oliver.jpg Mobs15oliver.jpg 1.21 The Battle Of New Orleans 005.PNG 1.21 The Battle Of New Orleans 001.PNG oliver-the-originals.jpg chase-coleman-on-the-originals.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0289.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0290.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0294.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0295.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0301.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0305.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0306.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0307.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0308.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0309.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0310.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0311.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0318.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0323.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0324.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0331.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0745.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0752.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0757.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0760.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0761.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0762.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0763.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0764.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0765.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0766.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0772.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0626.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0627.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0632.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0633.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0852.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0853.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0854.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0855.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0856.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0881.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0880.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0879.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0878.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0877.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0876.jpg |-|Season 2= Normal_TheOriginals201-0299DavinaOliver.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0322OliverCassie.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0783Oliver.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0905Oliver.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0095AidenMarcelOliver.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0609VincentOliverAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0639Oliver.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0992HayleyOliverAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0996ElijahHayleyMarcelJoshOliverAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1013HayleyMarcelOliverAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1315Oliver.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1453Oliver.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1473JoshOliver.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1479HayleyOliver.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1497Oliver.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1526ElijahOliver.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1542ElijahOliver.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1587ElijahOliver.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1655Oliver.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0114.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0121.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1464.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1466.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1755.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-2031.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-2091.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0174Oliver.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0209JacsonOliver.jpeg References See also Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season One Characters Category:The Originals Season Two Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Werewolves Category:Deceased